


【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！（中）/Love Ya（2）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】去你🐎，耐情！（中）/Love Ya（2）

我原以为我会追出去，起码我的心是追出去了的。刚关上家里的大门，我就听见Farrari几千转的高达190分贝的工程师特调引擎声浪，再打开门就见一个红车的影子绝尘而去。

在沙发上思来想去，我昨晚捍卫了那么久的原则，在他耍无赖的那个时候，我是真的有点来气。可是过了一夜再去想，与其夜晚孤独在家自摸，不如吃牌打牌，杠上开花，说不定还是海底捞，成倍翻番，喜峰金顶。

我朋友给我发来慰问信息，想知道我昨晚过的是不是开心性福。我打电话过去，劈头盖脸就一顿骂，骂得最脏的话就是“王八蛋”。

范丞丞是个王八蛋，不接受反驳。

“他还好吧…昨天晚上怎么你了？倒是你们走了之后，他发小跟我说范丞丞从来不约人的。”  
“你什么意思，意思是我还配不上他咯？”  
“怎么会，你这么好，是吧。要不是我俩相性不合，我就把你近水楼台先得月了。”  
“哦。”我想给他把电话挂了，净说些没营养的。

“所以昨天怎么了？”对面又问。  
“我们没做！”我说。  
“哦，啊？你说啥？”  
“他不戴套我是肯定不愿意的，谁知道他有没有病。“  
“他发小不是讲他不约，是个好男人嘛？”  
”他约不约炮他发小怎么肯定知道的那么清楚，是他朋友嘛，不都是说好话来听的。”  
“也是......他好不检点哦，就不怕你有病？”  
“啊？你是不是想死？”我把电话线立马这嘴贱的货撂了。其实我们都一个德行，倒也生不出气。

我想不明白的是，自己竟有了点后悔的感觉，可能他太好看。也可能是他那句“过了这个村没这个店”刺激了我，毕竟拆了金玉在外的包装壳儿，亚洲人能有这个长度着实让我惊喜了一下。

“晚上一起吃饭吗？”我没头没尾的就给范丞丞发过去一条消息，昨天晚上在酒吧加的微信。作为满意的约炮对象，我当即给他分组到了“大🐔”的分类里，他的备注改成“没有腹肌 范丞丞”。

通常给“大🐔”这个分组的人，我都只给他们看我自认为最好看最有魅力的自拍，而朋友圈那些扮丑的素颜和生活唠叨、抱怨都是屏蔽掉他们的。

范丞丞那边没有半天没有回信，我想起他说在城西有点儿事情。说起城西，那有条酒吧街，跟我们昨天去的城中心老城区是不一样的，那里的酒吧没啥意思，靠着城西大学城，都是新酒吧，装的纸醉金迷的繁华，里面初出茅庐的年轻人一个赛一个生猛且社会。

“不好意思，晚点回电。”他回的八个字既冷漠，又商业。我气的把手机一摔，在柔软的沙发上弹了一下，掉在地毯上。

摔完就差不多解了气，我向来不多生气，只把人生当场戏。与其要个这种冷漠且看轻我的男人，不如自力更生丰衣足食。

四天前才拆的快递，我从Bad Dragon官网买的东西，非常好看，且实用。Bad Dragon全卖的异形的按摩棒，好看的都能放在家里当摆件。粉蓝和粉紫色柱身，臆想中龙族的生殖器，订的中号size，最细的地方3cm，最细的底座5cm。还有一层一层想鳞片似的凸起，还有顶部的接近花瓣的形状，倒膜精度很高，细致圆润，看不出这是一根什么东西。

可它长得再好看，艺术品似的，去到的还是它该去的地方。比如潮湿的口腔，或者拥挤温暖的甬道。从头到底座又细到窄的设计，让我贪心尝试着塞进去最粗的那一截，果然还是不行，有些疼。

配合着润滑剂，进出十分顺利。客厅音响里是我刚刚进门就开始放的轻音乐，这仿佛不是一场平凡而龌龊的自亵，更像是犒赏、服务自己，姿势需要优美，拿捏轻重很重要，插入的角度很重要，同时需要一边打飞机才能更加舒爽。

等我闭着眼睛，哼哼唧唧又迷迷糊糊的射精同时，地上的手机突然响了。是微信电话。

这次我没什么骨气，还是约了范丞丞晚上一起吃饭。他还是如约而至，还是那辆车来接我，估摸着离我家有500米的时候我就能听见引擎声。看见他，我有些紧张，不知道我这种反悔的行为，是不是在自降身价，长他人士气。

我看不懂他的表情，没有表情的时候就像老婆丢了的怨夫，扭过头来看副驾驶上的我的时候，就像是一脸不待见。我问他：“怎么了？今天不高兴吗？”他听完也不马上作答，只是轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，说道：“没有不高兴，饿了。”

我们去了一家粤菜馆子，很家常的味道，很清淡，因为范丞丞不沾辣。他要了饭后点心，饭后点心温和的芋头糕入口抿碎，一点不像他范丞丞的大胆狂野。“晚上跟我回家。”他的语气很僵硬，没问我意见，倒像是个命令。我此时意识到，我这种回头吃草的行为，终究是助长了他的士气。

我没说话，希望他当我默认了。

进门我的白衬衫在混乱中就被他褪到手肘处堪堪挂着，内裤被脱到一半，阴茎和一对睾丸要露不露，他的嘴在我自认为全身最漂亮的锁骨上留连。两人洗澡也是速战速决，等我身上没完全擦干，还带着水汽，就被范丞丞推在床上，仰躺着门户大开的姿势，让人有些难为情。

这个姿势就是让我最隐私的部位完全向他敞开，大开的腿像荡妇的标志，他不让我并拢双腿，我也无法挣脱，任由眼前的人喘着粗气，贪婪观赏。他的阴茎已经硬得笔直，竖在裆部散发着热意。

等用手探进去那个该插进去的地方，可能因为相较于昨天的扩张过程来说过于容易，他不得不打量着我。我轻轻咳了一声，向他说实话：“下午，我自己弄了的...”  
“哦，这样啊...”他这才继续。

他不放过我的胸部，红红的乳头已经被玩的勃起，被他用食指摩擦捏弄，偶尔还变着花样的揪起又松开，或是伸手弹一下。这是我身上十分敏感的地方，我曾经估算过，如果自慰的时候过度的玩弄胸部，那么我将会更快结束美好时光。

他一手伸出食指和中指，轻轻的左右分开，被接近5cm的按摩棒插过的穴口，用点儿劲一扒，就老老实实露出里面的样子。他好像为了看得更加清楚，凑过来更近，然后用舌头去感受一下这个小口的微微收缩。

他一边看着我，这个姿势维持了几分钟，里面分泌出的星星点点的肠液混着他的唾液，一股脑的流出来。他很坏，将两根手指插入，没入到第二指节，再企图去分开手指，看看能把这个洞撑开多大。

“你在干嘛？”我可正意乱情迷，没有多余的时间去陪他玩些有的没的。说完我只能可怜兮兮的看着他，腿还被他分开着，只能抬抬臀，摇来摇去。果然他就马上把他那根热乎乎的东西贴过来，在会阴处上下来回摩擦。然后我顺从着自己的欲望，勾着他狠狠地干我，汁水横流，扭腰摆臀更是欲望深陷。

“哈啊......”腿根那里控制不住的痉挛颤抖，我冲他叫道，“那里、那里不要顶。”想也知道那是能顶到前列腺的，制造快乐的源泉，我说要他不碰那里，实际巴不得他把那出顶到我发疼。

事实证明屌大还能干的男人才是我的快乐源泉，他体力很好，能换几个姿势。我的大腿根和坐骨摩擦的发热，他赤裸的上身会出汗，但是还是有好闻的沐浴露香味。

等我喊“不行了”的时候，倒是没跟他客气，是真的不行了。已经射精了之后自然是没那么多的耐心陪他，但是他仍旧卖力十足，有硬又烫的一根东西就插在我身体里，最后硬是弄到我后面再次高潮一次。

他不仅遵循了他的游戏规则，没戴套，还内射在里面。当我第一次和男人做爱的时候就知道戴套，所以从来不知道被内射是这种感觉，我以为该是火热的一股液体，结果和体内的高温相比下来，甚至有点微微的凉。

这下行了，我没什么力气，往床上一趴，也不想去洗澡。他的精液还在我身体里晃荡，就能腆着脸来问我：“不戴套是不是特别舒服？”我没必要骗他，当然我也很喜欢这种感觉，肉贴肉的感觉，肌肤之亲的真实感，所以我点点头。

“以后都不戴套好不好？”他说。

以后？什么是以后？我们的以后，是确立一些恋爱的关系还是他想要跟我保持一个长期的炮友关系？我其实是想要他说谈个恋爱的。我们除了做爱，其他的都对彼此不太熟悉，但我仍然有些天真乃至童趣的想法，我虽然羞于承认，但我渴望被爱，被所有人爱。

我渴望爱，所以我希望他爱我，但我可以不爱他。他可能喜欢我，向我表白，但我却决绝地拒绝他，又尽最大的力委婉措辞不伤害他，我的终极目标：做一个万花丛中过片叶不沾身，人人爱我，我不爱人人的渣男。

他并没有别的表示，只含情脉脉的看着我。直勾勾的漂亮眼睛和深邃的瞳孔看的我害羞，我微微低头，他却凑过来亲吻。我想我做不了渣男，太容易沦陷，因为我有缺爱的先天性自卑。

暧昧上头的那几秒，像极了爱情。

“要不我们就这样？长期的这种关系？”他还搂着我，手指还在我的背上轻轻地摩挲。我的肩胛骨，我背后的纹身，和我颈椎的第四截。  
“你是说什么？炮友关系吗？”

但暧昧终究不过是是香槟里的气泡、撒娇的夜猫、香烟里的尼古丁或凌晨两点的爵士吧，暧昧同样是晨光、是夜宵、是红酒与电影，暧昧也不过是一时之欢、是沉醉的感觉、是依赖与被依赖。说到底，暧昧是恋，而非爱。

突然醒悟，彼此有益对肉体关系，对我们来说或许才是一个务实的选择。我举双手双脚赞成，他是个不给虚假承诺务实能干的男人。于是我说：“那你把我送回家吧，我不在你这儿睡。别人的床我睡不惯。”

他爽了我也爽了，送我回家可算是情理之中。他想了会儿，说：“行，反正近，那我把你送回去。”我穿好衣服裤子，拿上包就跟他出了门。

最尴尬的还是我下车之前，我该死的又在纠结要不要去吻别，这是一个礼节性问题。即使打炮，我也该是优雅的，浪漫的，美好的。所以这次我下车的时候，解开安全带，就蜻蜓点水般地在他脸上啄了一下。

他笑着看了我一眼：“晚安，宝贝。”托范丞丞的福，一句稍显亲昵的“宝贝”让我失眠了一整夜。睁眼到天亮的感觉不好受，6点以后再入眠睡的都是假觉，我迷迷糊糊的手又压在了胸口，噩梦连连。平躺着双手交握放在胸口，是失眠的时候唯一能让我睡着的姿势，也是有科学依据必做噩梦的姿势。

躺在床上的时候我多数在想，“和男朋友做爱为什么要戴套？”听起来就是骗小孩儿似的话，可是我还是有百分之一的渴望，希望他对我是浪漫的一见钟情，想做我男朋友的。加上这句“宝贝”，我想我又动心了。

等我睡晚假觉起来，已经是中午一点时分，太阳正灼眼，透过没拉好的窗帘在地上形成一道白色的线。我讨厌阳光，我的房间窗帘有三层，一层纱，一层布，还有一层遮光窗帘，如果拉的严严实实，我的房间白天应该也需要开灯才能看清。

我闷闷不乐地躺在床上看手机，他没联系我，没有“早安”，没有“在干嘛？”，没有任何一把打开我这个话唠的话匣子的小钥匙。或许范丞丞就当真是觉得我们的关系，是一段彼此收益的“友情”。

我想，还没爱上他24个小时，我可能就失恋了。

即使失恋，他在我心里的分量也不该再停留在“大🐔”这个分组，于是我打开微信，端详我们寥寥几句对话，字数少得可怜。我点进他的备注和分组，给他换了个分组，叫“💔”，备注改为“出师未捷 范丞丞”。这个名字时时刻刻提醒我自己，不要太上心，炮友这个名份切记落实。

我虽然闲，也不算无所事事，从国外研究生刚毕业，我还没能力继承家里的生意，也没那个野心。家里的事大哥打理的好，所以我继续以适应国内生活为由在公司里干点杂事，可惜三天两头不上工。

等我在厨房吃完冰箱里的三明治，又困了。正想回床上躺会儿，就听到微信的提示音。我猜一定是范丞丞。果然。

“晚点一起吃饭吗？”他说。  
“好。”  
“5:30来接你。”  
“嗯嗯。”

他到的准时，我因为失恋兴致不高，他便好奇的看着我：“今天换你不高兴了？”我没理他，也不知道怎么说我的心情，总归是不自主迁怒于他的。于是我说：“没什么，就是昨晚没睡好，今天白天睡了一天。”

他“噗哧”一下笑了出来，“那我让你高兴一下。”他能让我怎么高兴，无非就是把我操的找不着北，在高潮来临和射精的同时，我会产生一种类似于晕车呕吐的感觉，可是不难受很舒服，那个时候我会忘记他是谁，我在哪，有时更甚还能忘记自己是谁。

副驾驶位被放倒了，他剥了我的上衣又去剥我的裤子。我没配合他，于是他只是解开拉链伸手进去。指甲微微的凉，还有温暖的手心。从听到他的性暗示之后就开始有反应的下身，半勃的那东西就被他牢牢把握住。

为了逞口舌之快，我把他的脖子一圈，结结实实的吻上去，然后开始漫长的交换口腔内8000万细菌的过程。等他不安分的手指从前往后，顺着光溜溜的会阴到那个紧闭着的小口，我摇摇头：“不要。”他也不恼，耸耸肩表示妥协，然后在他的指引下我们愉快的做了一次“葫芦娃”。

可能是突然发现自己某种意义上的“失恋”，我就开始本能的排斥和他做爱。我们吃饭，回家然后上床，这样的一条龙服务，是标准炮友，也是让我感到“失恋”和抑郁的本质。我怎么都高兴不起来，他也发现了这点，没再说话。

直到相安无事的平和的吃完饭，他说：“你今天怎么了，没什么兴致啊？”

“嗯，送我回家吧。”我不是故意的，只是真的兴致缺缺。真该死，我知道自己不想再以炮友的身份和他相处了，可又无能为力。一段关系从肉体开始，就像是把正常的关系扼杀在了摇篮里。

“行，你今天早点休息，别熬夜了。”他摸摸我的头，然后把我放下车。今晚不是我，而是他主动的，凑过来吻别。浅浅的一个吻，却又让我怦然心动。

然后我们很久没有见面，久到我快忘记了范丞丞。不停参加聚会，一个又一个有意思或者古板的派对；结识新的朋友，偶尔会和不同的人上床，独独没有他。就连朋友圈我们没有互相点赞，微信再也没有交谈。


End file.
